


yes i am (home)

by WrongSeason



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: And married because I say so, Comfort, F/F, Sorry to disappoint, cuddling galore though, kya is big soft, no sex here, pouty lin, they’re soft, this is only rated m because there’s nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongSeason/pseuds/WrongSeason
Summary: Lin trudges in, dragging her feet behind her. There’s a smudge of grime across her cheek, and her usually pristinely white tank top is tinged grey.“Oh, sweetheart.”~ Or, Lin has a bad day, Kya helps ~
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	yes i am (home)

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing for an established pairing? Never. 
> 
> Anyway, this is short but (hopefully) sweet fluff with a pinch of domesticity. 
> 
> I hope you like it, and if you do please leave a comment!

Kya’s stretched out on the sofa in Lin’s apartment, flexing her toes against the armrest when she hears the door open. There’s a soft clink as Lin sheds her armour in the hallway, and Kya frowns slightly in confusion. Lin is order personified, her armour not ending up neatly in their shared wardrobe is unusual, to say the least. 

“Lin?” She calls out, leaning up on her elbows to peep round the doorway. 

Lin trudges in, dragging her feet behind her. There’s a smudge of grime across her cheek, and her usually pristinely white tank top is tinged grey. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Kya sighs, opening her arms and beckoning Lin over. She settles in between Kya’s legs, wrapping her arms around her wife’s torso, and burying her face in the crook of her neck. Kya cards her fingers into Lin’s curls and scratches lightly at the base of her skull. Her free hand rubs soothing circles on Lin’s back. 

“Want to talk about it?” 

Lin groans, presses her face further into Kya’s neck and brushes her lips across warm skin. 

“I’ll take that as a no then,” she drawls, pulling soft sighs from Lin with her scratches. She taps Lin’s shoulder blade once, then twice. She wriggles underneath her, murmuring “get up.”

“Whyyyyy?” Lin grumbles, honest to spirits pouting. Kya eyes her, and she does as she’s told. 

Kya pulls at the hem of her tank top. “Off, please.”

Lin presses a kiss to her cheek. “I love you, but I’m too tired. Today was the worst.”

Kya chuckles, and tugs once again at Lin’s hem. 

“Not what I was angling for. Take your clothes off, please.”

Her hands pull at the fastenings of her own clothes, until she’s stripped to her underwear. She climbs back to her spot on the sofa, waiting for Lin to strip down and rejoin her. They settle back into their previous positions, but Kya takes the opportunity to rub the tension out of Lin’s sides, until she’s more relaxed. 

“There’s this thing you’re meant to do with babies-“

“I’m not a baby, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

Kya shoves her playfully. 

“It’s about skin-on-skin contact, _Lin_. It promotes bonding, makes you feel safe,” she feels Lin smile against her chest. “As much as I love seeing you nearly naked, I figured you could do with something comforting. And what better way than to be cuddled up with your beautiful, also half-naked wife?” She can’t resist the teasing joke. 

Lin laughs, and Kya thinks she could die happy if that’s the last sound she heard. She wiggles herself up Kya’s chest to kiss her softly. 

“I love you, y’know?”

Kya kisses her back. 

“I know. I love you too.”


End file.
